


Gabe Saporta Is An Ass (We Didn't Even Invite Him)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Van Days, basically a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically- I'm an insomniac and I think of dumb crap when I should be focusing on things I've already started. Basically every Peterick fic with a horrific meme twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe Saporta Is An Ass (We Didn't Even Invite Him)

Imagine.......

 

Patrick and Pete fighting normally.. It's van days- and suddenly a normal fight turned into a sweaty, intimate making out. Patrick blushes and stammers "W-what Pete? We can't do this..." 

"But It feels so right.."

"But its so wrong."

Pete's finger brush the hem of Patrick's t-shirt. Patrick squirms under his touch. Suddenly Joe and Andy burst in the room. 

They both yell, "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEE!!" 

Pete was flustered. "Those are our.... Our dicks."

Patrick jumped back- "That's not my dick!" Pete looked and it was true! Patrick's perfect package was still in his Star Wars underwear! Then whose dick was it??? 

 

>Mikey???

>John Cena!

>Bedussy?

 

Meanwhile Pete was having a crisis. He touched a dick that wasn't Patrick's! He would no longer be able to say that he was straight with an exception- he would now have to say he was bisexual! 

 

>Gabe?

 

Ding Ding Ding you guessed the right dong! 

 

"IT"S COBRA TIME MOTHERFUCKERS!" Gabe shouted as he materialized off of Pete's ankle.

"If Patrick doesn't get naked right now- I'm gonna shoot.." Gabe pulled a gun out his underwear and flicked it back and forth between the members of Fall Out Boy.It suddenly landed on a familiar face.  "Joe."

"But- please, I'm shy," Patrick pleaded.

Joe shouted "JUST DO IT PATRICK. JUST D O I T."  
  


Andy clicked his tongue in disgust.

Pete eagerly leaned in forward. And then he remembered he touched Gabe's dick. He wiped his hand on Andy's pants. 

>Y u bring andy into this hes just an innocent bistander

"Actually, an innocent BIstander." Andy said but nobody paid attention. "There is a pic of me and Skrillex kissing!" 

"People have asked me what sexuality is and I didn't give them an answer!"  Nobody listened. Patrick was taking off his pants so there were more important things to hear. 

Patrick stood in his boxers in front of the crowd. 

You got what you wanted Gabe, just lower the gun."

Gabe raised an eyebrows.

"I wanna see your disco stick."

"My what?"

"Your dingle donger."

Pete's eyes were popping out of his head.

"My...penis?" 

Pete's mouth filled with saliva, and he had to hold onto a stable coatrack in the room. Oh wait! It was Andy!

Easily mistaken.

The gun was still trained at Joe's head. 

"Wait why do you want to see me?" 

"Me and Brendon have a running bet." Gabe said. "I think your packing light but Brendon swears that its huge."

Patrick starts blushing. "He has seen it soo..."

"Damn it all to hell!" Gabe said shaking the gun, and Joe breaks into cold sweats. 

"Take off your boxers anyways." 

 The end. 

 


End file.
